Lines Between Love and Hate
by Rin-kun
Summary: Kai is Rei’s new stepbrother and Rei finally knows the abuse Kai goes through, since the neko is now suffering the same treatment. When the two boys come to school one day beaten, how will Takao and Max react? Chapter 3 is an IMPORTANT note!
1. Bleeding Hearts

Hey! Some of you may remember this fic but I did some editing and it's BACK... hope you like it!!!

Title: The Lines Between Love and Hate

Chapter Title: Bleeding Hearts

Author: Rin Hiwatari

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade or the characters. All I own is a sticker and a green glowstick.

" ...Blah..."- talking

/... Blah.../- thinking

Summary: Kai is Rei's new stepbrother and Rei finally knows the abuse Kai goes through, since the neko is now suffering the same treatment. When the two boys come to school one day beaten, how will Takao and Max react?

Pairings: Kai/Takao, Max/Rei

Note: Rated R for violence and possible lemon scenes. This is a yaoi so if you don't like guy on guy get out now. This is my second fan fiction so no flames please... Hope you like it! ... Don't kill me. Hides

It's been three months since the wedding and to Rei his new dad was awesome. Kai, his dad and Rei would spend time doing all sorts of cool things. Will, all of that was the first month. After that, the neko begun to realize what Kai's warning was about.

Flashback. The night of the wedding

Kai had pulled the Chinese teen away from everyone and stared at him. "You can't let your mother marry him, Rei. I live with him he's bad news. I'm serious." Rei opened he's mouth to protest, but Kai's father cut him off.

"What are you two doing all the way over here? Why aren't you coming to watch the wedding?" the oldest man asked.

" Kishi where are you?" Rei's mother's voice called his name.

" Coming!" Kishi yelled back then turned to the boys, "Come on guys."

The two boys followed the man in silence. Taking their places the two teens stood next to each other and as the priest asked if anyone had a reason the couple shouldn't have been wed, Kai looked to Rei in disappointment. The two were pronounced husband and wife.

End flashback

Rei had gotten his first broken bone from the man he now had to call father. His right leg was shattered from that man and no one could do anything to help him. Luckily it was Sunday when it happened so none of his friends could bother the neko-jin, the only one there, was Kai. Their mother had died eight weeks ago. When the two boys were off at a beyblade tournament, they came home to find that their mother passed away. Kai thought his father had killed her, but there was no proof. Rei left the hospital with his stepbrother at his side. Kai could tell Rei was afraid of the man at their house. Their home was in view now and Rei was trebling.

" Rei?" Kai asked softly catching Rei's attention, "Why don't you wait outside for a second. I'll be right back."

With that the Russian slipped inside quietly and checked for any sign of their dad. Kai had found the man in the living room drunken and asleep. Alcohol filled the teen's scenes as he slid outside. Walking up his brother, Kai scooped Rei into his arms, so the crutches wouldn't make noise, and carried him to their room.

" Kai..." Rei's voice was soft as his older stepbrother lay next to him, stroking the neko's hair to keep him calm.

"Hn?" Kai touch reassured Rei that he would be ok.

"What do you think Max and Takao would do if we actually told them the truth?"

"I don't know... I don't think they should know. Tell them you got hurt playing soccer or something ok."

"Ok," Rei smiled but soon started to treble as thud-like footsteps were heard. The door slammed open and a drunken figure stood in the doorway.

"So you two are home. Where the hell were you?" Kishi slurred angrily as Kai sat up in front of Rei.

"We went out for a while... That's all..." Kai stated only to be met with a punch in the stomach. Spitting up a small amount of blood, Kai clenched his aching gut.

"Who the fuck gave you bitches permission to leave!" The man snapped, causing the two to keep silent, "You to think just because your mother is gone you can do whatever you please? Well you can't and for leaving without permission you need to be punished."

Kai raised his head to look at his father only to be met with another punch right in a face. / I'm gonna have a black eye from that one/ Kai thought not really caring. Since he had been beaten like this before, Kai felt that he should try to get most of the hit so Rei didn't have to. Kai was getting the beating of his life as Rei watch helplessly. Rei felt like lunging at the man who was hurting his friend/step brother, but quickly erased that thought knowing that if he did he would only make things worse for both him and Kai. After a painfully slow ten minutes, their so-called father stormed out of the room and to his own.

Quickly, Rei helped Kai with the wounds. They both lied in bed completely awake for hours, until sleep finally washed over them.

A/N: Like it? Well I do so ha! J/k.. well I'm not updating until I get at least 5 reviews... So if you wanna now if the couples get together? Or if you want to read future lemons... review!!! NO FLAMES!!! Thanks


	2. School Brings More Hell

Title: The Lines Between Love and Hate

Chapter Title: School Brings More Hell

Author: Rin Hiwatari

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade or the characters. All I own is a purple hair clip and one shoe.

" ...Blah..."- talking

/... Blah.../- thinking

Summary: Kai is Rei's new stepbrother and Rei finally knows the abuse Kai goes through, since the neko is now suffering the same treatment. When the two boys come to school one day beaten, how will Takao and Max react?

Pairings: Kai/Takao, Max/Rei

Note: Rated R for violence and possible lemon scenes. This is a yaoi so if you don't like guy on guy get out now.

As golden sunshine found it's was into the two slumbering boys eyes, Rei and Kai slipped out of their beds and got ready for school. Kai stared in the mirror at his bruised face. He had never been beating in the face before, but now that he had what could he tell his friends? Well Kai was lost in thought, a knock came at the bathroom door. Without Kai's answer, the door open and Rei stepped in.

" What's up?" Rei questioned. Kai shrugged and redid his face painted triangles. He hoped that the triangles would cover the bruises, but no such luck.

"We should go. We'll be late for school if we don't..." Kai said, helping Rei with his hair wrap. Rei, with the help of the crutches, and Kai slowly walked to school. Kai was carrying both of their backpacks since Rei had a handful with the crutches. Anyone could tell Rei had never used crutches because he was having tons of problems. Soon the rest of their beyblading team joined the teens.

" Dude, Rei... Kai what happened?" Takao's voice filled their ears.

" Well... umm... I was playing soccer and...umm... Kai's face got in the way of the ball... yeah... heh heh," Rei smiled.

"So how'd you get your leg all mangled?" Max asked with sweetness coaxing his voice.

"Well I umm..." Rei started.

"I got mad at him for him for the bruises and kicked him a little too hard in the leg and it broke..." Kai filled in hoping that they bought his story.

" Dudes you two need to be nicer to each other," Takao said.

"Heh I guess you're right but I think we are now," Rei smiled fumbling with the damn crutches.

"Rei do you need some help?"

"It's ok Kai... I'm fine no worries," Rei smiled but right as he did, his one of his crutches tripped over a rock causing him to fall on to poor little Max.

"Rei you ok?" Max asked worried.

"Ow I'm f-fine," Rei blushed as Kai helped him up, "I should be asking you that Maxy. Are you alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine. Hey I forgot, do you guys wanna stay over to my house on Wednesday since we don't have school on Thursday and Friday? My parents are gone over the week and I thought you guys would wanna come over?" Max said with a cute smile finishing it off.

"Kai and I will be there..." Rei said sweetly with Takao nodding in agreement.

They got to school and for a good ten minutes of every class got millions of questions about what happened.

The next two days went by relatively fast for Kai and Rei since their dad was gone the whole time and before they knew it, it was Wednesday night and they were at Max's place.

"Hey Rei... can I talk to you upstairs?" Max asked.

Rei nodded and the two left. Leaving Takao alone with the object of his desire.

"So Kai can I ask you something?" Kai nodded, "Do you have a crush anyone at school?"

" Yeah..." Kai stated.

" Who?"

"None of your business."

"But Kai—"

"No!"

" While I know someone who likes you."

" Who?"

"Not telling until you tell me who you like." Takao smirked and Kai sighed.

"I don't care that much.... Takao? Who do you like?"

" M-Me... while I like...." Takao blushed, "Kai I-I like you. I like you a lot. Maybe even love... wait I know it's love."

With out warning Kai's lips crashed into Takao's, leaving Takao in a state of confusion. Soon Takao was kissing back and loving every second of it. But all good things come to an end and soon the two parted for breath.

"I l-love you too Takao."

Kai and Takao shared one last kiss before Rei and Max came back with smiles on their faces.

A/N: How was that? There is a possibility that the next two chapters will be lemons but I'm not sure. I won't be updating for a week or two 'cause I've got some evil classes and teacher who insist on giving TONS of tests. So sorry.


	3. IMPORTANT!

Hey anyone that still reads this story. As you know I don't update quickly but I'm planning on a few quick updates soon if you're still interested. SORRY SO MUCH!

Koneko Rin-kun


End file.
